A Different World
by Xx-ClumsyWolf-xX
Summary: 18 Year old Laurana from england finds herself trapped in the world of Death Note with Ryuk's death note. Can she become Kira and save L's life? OCxL


_A Different World_

A Death Note Fan Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Death Note, Only me and my characters.

Chapter one: Teleport

" Laurana, it's twenty to eight now. Are you nearly ready?" My mum said from behind the door.

"yeah, just packing a few more things." I replied while i stuffed my pen drive and a few other things into my bag and looking out the window to see the sun just rise above the houses across the road. I zipped up the bag, put on my coat, gloves and scarf and locked my bedroom door. I headed downstairs and towards the front door.

" Now you be careful and at least call me once a week to see how your doing at Uni." She said as she hugged me for the last time in 4 months though i didn't realize it would be the last time in my life. I played with my purple hair as she waved goodbye as i got on the bus just outside our house. I smiled as i waved goodbye back and put in my head phones to listen to L's theme. Hope my room has a T.V and a DVD player so i can watch Death Note.

After 3 hours on a bus and 2 hours on a train, i got off just outside the university and walked in with the other new students, sat through a 1 hour assembly and we finnaly got taken to our dorms. I had a dorm to myself and it had a T.V AND a DVD player. Jackpot. There was a single bed and computer by the window. From the window you could see most of the grounds and a couple of shops just outside the university. I looked at my watch, then at my time table, then back at my watch and ran to my first lesson. Family tradition, according to mum, is to be late for your first lesson of university. I arrived there about a minute late. Ohwell. I sat down in the seat by the window and after about twenty minutes of listening in the lesson something outside caught my eye. Was that the Death Note falling outside the window? No, it doesn't exist, well in the anime it does. Maybe it was just a bird, i'll see at lunch.

The bell rang and i ran to the courtyard to see a black book laying on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up and there in silvery white letters were the words _Death Note _on the front of the book. I freaked out a little but i put the book in my bag and went to walk but i felt dizzy and then there was a flash and the feeling of being put in a washing machine. It then went black.

When i woke up the world looked very different, very anime-like. _' It's a dream, i know it is.' _I thought to myself as i got up off the grass. I stood up and looked around and then it hit me. I now know where i am because i can see Light Yagami and i'm in his high school. I stood there staring at him until he looked back and i looked at something else. I could hear footsteps coming towards me so i looked back. It was Light. "Erm...are you alright?" Light said in a slightly worried but confused tone. I just realized, i must have Ryuk's death note because i have just woke up exactly where the book was supposed to land which would also mean Light is the innocent Light that i like.

"Er...erm...er..." I stuttered as i looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't seem to be wearing any sort of uniform so... i guess you don't come from here but why your here is your problem. I'm Light Yagami." He held out his hand and i shook it.

"It's..Erm...Nice to m..meet you. M...my name is Laurana." I played with a bit of my hair as he looked into my brown eyes.

"Well Laurana, it is the end of school so do you want to go for a walk with me?" He said with his head tilted to one side. I nodded and we both walked out of the school gates.

We walked for about five minutes when he asked me something. "Laurana, where do you live? I could walk you home if yo-" He stopped as i looked down and started crying and i fell to the ground because i wasn't going home, i was far far away from home. "W...what's wrong?" He said panicing. "Let's get you to my house." He helped me up and we walked to his.

When we arrived at his house, his mum answered the door. "Oh dear, poor thing, let's get you inside." She said as she guided me to the living room and sat me down on the couch. _' My friends, my mum. Everyone i knew. I can't see them anymore.'_

Author's Note

Well i hope you enjoyed this and i just watched L die so if i cry anymore i'm going to drown. Anyway if you don't know what i mean by 'innocent Light' it's basically Light but not crazy nor evil. Thank you for reading and reviews are my food from now on.


End file.
